


Starry Nights

by AmiiRay



Series: "Aria" AE700 #508 000 146 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breadroll is a dog and I love her, F/F, Gen, It's Molly and Adonia, Original Character(s), The relationship is super subtle, which you should already know assuming you can read.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiiRay/pseuds/AmiiRay
Summary: They were quiet, Jess thought as she glanced towards her backdoor, a little too quiet.





	Starry Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Soya (and Breadroll) and Liza belong to my wonderful friends, Tarrii and Taylor!

They were quiet, Jess thought as she glanced towards her backdoor, a little too quiet. It was their weekly camp out in her backyard, a sweet thing really, considering they did it for Ella’s benefit. 

 

Putting her book down, she grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders. Should probably make sure the kids hadn’t made a mess of her backyard. 

 

As she made her way into the backyard she was surprised to not see anybody walking around. The fire pit had been put out already, an open bag of marshmallows rested next to a cluster of chocolate and graham crackers nearby. They had fun, she thought, peering around their makeshift “campsite”. 

 

When she peeked inside the tent, her breath caught in her throat. They borrowed Emily for the night, not hard to do all things considered. Aria always treated Emily like a sister so Sarah had no problem letting her go to these every week, and it helped that her own little girl was so close to her. 

 

Smiling into her hand, she looked at the other inhabitants. So many people shouldn't have been able to fit but they made it work. Emily and Ella were curled up in the middle with Aria and Penny on either side of them. Next to Aria laid Soya and Elizabeth, with Nephele resting near their heads. Glancing at Aria she noticed a tuft of black hair and tilted her head to look behind her.  _ Oh _ , Jumanji was there too. She was surprised he’d take part in something like this, but if both his sisters were, she guess it made sense that he would too. 

 

Glancing at the other side of the tent, she saw Penny, Ellie and Marigold. The two human girls faced each other while Mari was squished in between them. Near their heads, Molly and Adonia, the newest additions to the group, were curled up in eachother. And last but not least, little Breadroll was curled up at the door of the tent, resting in a nest of blankets.

 

Jess shook her head as she smiled fondly at the group of misfits. They were all very different, but Jess didn’t think she’d ever seen a closer knit group of people. 

 

Her thought was cut short when Penny shifted closer to Ellie as a soft breeze fluttered through the air. While it was surprisingly warm for this time of night that didnt mean they could skip out on blankets, Jess thought as she unwrapped the blanket around her and put it over the group.

 

* * *

 

Maybe she should make them a list...or a camping bag, she thought, exiting the tent and the newly covered people inside.  _ Maybe that way they won’t forget blankets.  _ Grabbing the bag of marshmallows, she headed inside, happy to know that none of her family would end up sick.


End file.
